The newest legacy
by Kakashi316
Summary: Set after lost legacy but before the epilogue of Uncharted 4, Sam gets a call from his brother. The drake brothers share the news of the day. Rated K for slight cursing


**The Newest Legacy**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Uncharted or its characters

 **Summary:** Set after lost legacy but before the epilogue of Uncharted 4, Sam gets a call from his brother. The drake brothers share the news of the day.

Sam drake walked back into his indian hotel room after a long day at the ministry of culture. He, Chloe and Nadine had just gotten their finders fee for handing over the tusk of Ganesh. Sam was pleasantly surprised when they had offered more than he originally anticipated.

It wasn't as much as they would have gotten if they went the private collector route, but he was going to let it go.

He had left Nadine and Chloe for the night after they had finished discussing their next treasure lead. It still made him uneasy having to work with Nadine ross again after the whole libertalia fiasco. But she and chloe seemed to have meshed well as a team and as long as she was with chloe, he figured he didn't have to worry about a knife in his back anytime soon.

He had just turned on his computer when he got a skype call from nate. Sam haven't talked to his brother since he started working on the tusk job. He was happy to catch up with his little brother. Besides, he wanted to see nates reaction when he tells him about Nadine. He clicked on the button and was greeted by the face of his brother nate.

"Hey little brother."

Nate's eyes widened when he say his brother. "Sam! Good to see you're still in one piece!" Sam had told him the specifics of the tusk of Ganesh, Asav and his working with chloe before he started the job. "Elena and I saw the news out of india and I take it things worked out about as expected."

Sam laughed, "You know how it is nate. Finding lost cities, recovering lost treasure avoiding bullets, stopping crazed warlords….."

"So business as usual.'

"Exacly, but somehow we managed to get away with the tusk."

"Im glad things worked out for you and chloe."

A grin came across sams face, "oh no, that's the fun part of the story. We had help from Chloe's new partner…..Nadine Ross."

A stunned look drew across Nathan Drakes face. After a few minutes he finally spoke "Nadine Ross?"

"Yep."

"Shoreline Nadine ross?"

"That's the one."

The same Nadine Ross that tried to kill us on LIbertalia?!"

"The very same Nadine Nate."

"How did chloe end up bringing her into this?"

"Things got a little dicey with asav. I got kidnapped and chloe felt the need to bring her along since apparently they had history of their own. I didn't know about it until the three of us were all captured."

"I take it she still had some ill feelings when she saw you."

"Oh of course, but apparently from the time chloe hired Nadine and when we were all caught the two of them had hit it off, so as a favor to her she didn't kick my ass. In the end the three of us stopped asav and managed to retrieve the tusk." Sam had gotten a bottle that was in arms reach and poured himself a drink. "But enough about what happened, how have you guys been? Last time we talked you guys were going to film in brazil."

"Oh we had to cancel that when elena got sick."

Sam choked when he heard this. "Elena's sick? Is she ok?"

"Oh Im more than ok sam." Sam watched the screen as nate's wife and sam's sister in law Elena walked into the screen. She sat next to her husband, gave him a kiss and then turned to the screen and said "Im Pregnant".

It was Sam this time who sat in stunned silence. After a few moments as he watched nate and elena smile excitedly he said "Holy shit you guys are serious!"

"Youre going to be an uncle big brother!"

Sam stared blankly in a state of shock. Once it passed, he smiled just as wide as nate and elena. "Holy shit guys, this is amazing! When did you find out?"

Nate answered, "A month ago, we wanted to wait before telling everyone. Youre our first call."

"Guys, this is amazing. Congratulations guys."

"Thank you Sam. We're going to let you go. We're about to call sully and tell him." Elena answered

"Break it gently to him, wont want to give him a heart attack."

Nate laughed, "Yeah we know. Look sam, you better come over soon so we can celebrate properly!"

"Will do little bother. Night guys."

"Night Sam!" He then watched as the faces of nate and elena both disappear from the screen leaving sam alone in his hotel room. Sam drake then poured another drink and then toasted his future niece or nephew.

"Sic Parvis magna"

 **Authors Note:** Been a while since I made a story. Been playing a lot of uncharted lately, both lost legacy and 4, and got the idea for this. I figured between the last chapter of 4 and the epilogue lost legacy happened. If you like, heel free to review.


End file.
